Summer's Night, Winter's Morning
by FreeGrain
Summary: You love her. She loves you. But she was taken away. Aching memories resurface until you finally deicde to go to her. {Freezerburn Week 2017} {Yang x Weiss}


**So it's Freezerburn Week and as you know, I ADORE Freezerburn. I was trying a new writing style so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She was as beautiful as a winter's morning. Like how the snow sparkles when the sun crests the hills and casts it rays for all to see. The innocent nose of the deer as it peers out and goes in search of food. The feeling of the cold on your skin with the warmth of sun on your face.

She's the faint bird song in the distance. The thin wisps of smoke from fires across the rooftops. The mist of your breath as you exhale into the cold.

She was everything and so much more.

* * *

She was as gorgeous as a summer's night. Like how the sky shone red, orange, yellow and pink while the sun sank. How the birds chirping slowed to a few lone songs as they slept. The feeling of darkness descending around you yet the cold not following.

She's the relief of wind brushing against your skin. The gleam of hundreds of cars as they drove home until only a few lone lights were left. The feeling of night but yet so awake.

She was everything and so much more.

* * *

Her gaze was like ice but it softened when she thought you weren't looking. The blueness of her eyes shone with the depth of a thousand pools. Such clarity and kindness.

And then there was that smile of hers. She tried to fight the urge but in the end she'd be smiling. That sweet innocent smile that you could just gaze at for hours on end and never feel like looking away.

The way she swept her hair down to hide her scar and blushed when you brushed it away and told her she was beautiful. The stammer in her voice as she tried to voice her disagreement. And the way she flushed when you refused any arguments.

* * *

Her gaze was like fire, hot and fierce until it reached you with a gentleness you didn't think was possible. Her eyes were purple but changed to various shades of red or blue when her emotions changed. But whenever she looked at you they were a passionate violet.

Her smile was like the sun; bright and warm, something you never knew you loved until it went away. When she stopped smiling, your heart would ache and you couldn't feel anything but sadness.

The way her hair flowed freely down her back, like a waterfall of material sun rays. How she cared so much about it yet didn't at the same time. And yet the last time she saw her it was dishevelled and unkempt. And then you realised how much she really did love her hair.

* * *

The wind whistling through your ears reminded you of her. So cold yet it was so nice. It made your heart ache and your determination grow.

You were going to find her. And you were going to hold her until time forced the separation. Of all the barrier between you and her time was perhaps the most cruel. Not distance, nor mountains or seas. It was the sheer amount of time you spent away from her.

The possibility of forgetting her was terrifying. Forgetting the way her collarbones shifted when she shrugged. The way her hand would be absentmindedly twirling her pen like it was Myrtenaster. Forgetting how she felt, how she smelled, how she tasted.

Each mile was another closer to her. Another obstacle overcome to finding her again. Faster and faster. Closer and closer.

* * *

The loneliness is starting to hurt now. For so long your life had been full of people. People of all kinds, ages, personality. They made your life better and happier.

But staring at the ice blue walls of your room you can feel a gap opening in her heart. A gap that had been filled with love and warmth, but now was empty and cold.

Touching your scar as you gaze into the mirror. A finger tracing down the mark. Where she used to trace, where her touch erased all insecurities and made you feel strong. Then she'd kiss it lightly and whisper sweet nothings into your ear.

You close your fist. Your nails dig into your palm. You hate it here. You hate this. You want your old life back, the life where you were surrounded by friends and happiness. Not this dreary place with its layers and layers of complications.

* * *

Your heart thrums in your throat as you run. Towards the looming walls of her prison. You're through the gate before you realise and running across the grass to the door. Guards rush at you, yelling words that you don't even hear.

Ducking and dodging you wrestle your way inside, screaming her name at the top of your lungs. It echoes around the empty hall, fading into the distance. The house is so large, she couldn't even hear you.

You're an idiot. You don't know where she is. She might not even be here. Her father could have taken her anywhere.

Hands grab you now and you struggle but the fight has left you. Pain flares up your shoulder as you're wrestled to the ground. More guards appear and the noise is deafening.

But even then you hear her. You can hear her frantic footsteps past all off them. You can feel the flame in your chest grow until you burst free.

Down the stairs she comes, eyes wide with tears. Then she's shoving her way through all the guards to you. It's her arms around you, gasping and crying like she'd never see you again.

And then it's her lips, cold against yours but full of passion. And you hold her like you never want to let go. Because each second away from her was like knife being twisted in your heart.

Someone's yelling but the two of you ignore the world, ignore everyone else and just stay together in the moment. She's everything you remembered and so much more. You missed her.

Tears are falling freely down your face and she laughs, high and free before shoving you affectionately. She calls you a brute, an inside pet name that just seemed to stick. And you retort with ice queen. And she smiles, that bright wonderful smile that you missed so much. And you feel happier than you've ever been.

* * *

The next few days were a mess. Your father was a raging monster, yelling aggressively at her. You stepped in, for once in your life allowing the rage of your childhood to burst free. You're tired of being controlled. Of being used as a puppet.

You want to be free.

She stayed with you every second of the days. Like she doesn't want to leave your side ever again.

You hadn't wanted to leave hers either. It had hurt so much to leave that small island behind. But you had and you couldn't stop begging for forgiveness.

But she won't hear of it. She doesn't believe it yours fault. And really, it's not. If you'd the choice you'd never have left. You have stayed at her bedside until she woke.

Your father is bitter but legally he can't do anything. You're an adult now, free to do as you please. Even leaving.

He tries. He tries everything to stop you but you refuse to let him win. Not anymore. You're free. You're free with her. You pack and leave the fourth day. Your father acts like he's indifferent, like he doesn't care but you see him watching from the window. You see his lip curling even from the distance.

You wrap your arms around her waist as her motorbike speeds you away. Down the road. Your house fades into the distance, lost behind the bends of the path.

You rest your head on her shoulder, nosing softly at her ear. Her laughter is snatched away by the wind.

"I love you, Yang," you breath.

She's smiling, smiling so brightly as she says it back.

"I love you, Weiss."

* * *

 **Hey, thanks so much for reading, I hope you liked it! Favs and reviews are much appreciated ^-^**


End file.
